


Our Last Words

by nervecore



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, i have nothing to say about this, p fucked up idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: ❝ Our Last Words had the meaning we never thought they would. ❞





	Our Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr on @neogotmymind (the blog might be deleted)

You hung up the call and while zoning out, you placed it back on its place, deep in thought. You didn’t hear that voice in literal ages. Last time you picked up the call and heard this voice, your mom ended up leaving your side. You didn’t know back then what happened exactly but now? You knew exactly was ahead of you in the next few hours. And you also were aware of the fact that you couldn’t do anything to stop it. Still, it was too out of a sudden. And shocking. Of course, you imagined that you could have reacted worse. How your mom did. Memories of the past still haunted you. But this didn’t mean you weren’t over them. As you sighed, you forced yourself to get up from the couch and you dragged yourself towards the window. Looking around the city you lived in for already 18 years, nothing actually changed.

Maybe just how well humans were prepared in the fight with cannibals, but those were just details anyway. In rest? The same tall as heck buildings, all the evolved public transport and just all the modernised stuff you grew up with. You heard a lot of stories about the old world. The start of the smartphones and smart TVs and so on. It seems irreal for you that those times existed. It was 3018. Of course the humanity was gonna to take everything to a new extent. Science even invented the type of call you just got.

Everything was unbelieveable. At least in your opinion.

As you were deep in thought, you heard the sound of a notification you never thought you will get. Your heart rate increased in just a few seconds. Who could possibly be in the same situation as you? And how did they accept it? Someone went through your mind and for a second you forgot how to breathe, tears threatening to start falling if it was who you thought. But you tried to calm down. You were overreacting. It might not be who you went through your mind. You started making small steps towards the coffee table, made out of glass, on which your phone was, next to a cactus. You got your phone, looking at the notification which said one your contacts is red and with fear all written over your face, you started going slowly through the numbers you had.

As you reached the letter ‘J’, you felt your heart dropping in your stomach. It was who you thought about. There, in red letters, was the name of your best friend: Jaemin. You stared at the contact, holding your phone tight, your knuckles almost getting white. You were pondering over the fact if you should call him or not. If he would call you when he discovers you had red letters in his phone. You felt a tear run down your cheek, but you wiped it in no time and put a, what you call, half fake smile on your face as you decided to call the boy first. One ring, two rings, three rings. He picked up.

There was silence between us and after something which seemed like ages, I told him in the happiest tone i could have forced:

“Let’s make this day the best we ever had.”

You heard Jaemin scoffing amused, but you knew it was a good sign. He always did that when you voiced out your most strange suggestions, because as weird or dangerous they were, he loved them. And if you went down, he would have as well.

“Meet me at my apartment in 20 minutes. And Y/N?” he said, to which you murmured a ‘hmm?’. “You should also call your dad. At least today.” he replied and left you speechless. But you knew he’s right. It was the time, maybe not really the right one, but it was the time.

“I will.” you assured and then one of us hung up, you don’t even know which one. You both sounded so natural, but both of you felt so empty inside, your voices were broken. But there was still something which was enough to not make the fire to die yet. The satisfaction that it was you both, and not just one. That you could control the world. That day was in your hands and you had to take care well of it. It was your only chance to do it right.

You didn’t even know when you finished talking with your father, getting dressed up and arriving in front of Jaemin’s apartment door. You knew that by every minute of just staying in front of it and staring at it, you were taking time from all of the situation. But a little something inside you was burning with hope that this wasn’t actually happening and it was just a dream.

It wasn’t though. And both of you knew that.

You knocked on his door and it revealed a smiling beauty, which took your breath away. It always did. You always teased him for being out of this world. His orange-ish brown hair and wondering everyday how he would have it, on his forehead or up, or just parted? His smile which was brighter than even the sun. His lips which would raise a little higher in the right side when he’s talking. His eyes which always inspired to you something more than just rivers from a fountain of chocolate. They inspired you the world in which you found so many times the home you were longing in desperate times. He, in general, represented the biggest part of your life. He was your home, your brightest star, your sunshine, you rainbow in a rainy day and perhaps the lo-

“You done staring?” he asked, chuckling. He always noticed. He knew that you were admiring his beauty and him as a human being in general. Because after all, he was all you had the past years. He was the hand the world held for you in the hardest times and you were so thankful. So thankful. He was the light at the end of a dark tunnel. And he was still.

And forever be. Until death teared you two apart.

“You know I can’t get enough of your breath taking features.” you joked around. But were you really joking?

“Cheesy.” he commented and rolled his eyes, chuckling.

“Just like we like our food.” you continued to joke, giggling. “Come on, you know we are two big cheese lovers, even if you are lactose intolerant.” you snickered.

“When you’re right.” he said, nodding, thoughtful. You knew what was in his mind and it saddened you a little bit. But you couldn’t do anything about this, just hope to get to “The Wish Granter”.

The place itself was more of all in one. It had a cafe, a patiseria, a restaurant, a library, even a hotel and many more. Mainly because a lot of wishes can be granted with the things they already own. The owners of this big complex, over the years, became really powerful in the industry since the hotline which called both me and Jaemin was good to go. But all in all, the main reason this place existed is the name. It’s a literal wish granting bussiness. Everything can become real with them. Well unless you want a dragon. Dragons are forbidden because of a thing which happened like three years ago, but let’s not get into this tea.

You got out of the elevator and exited the building itself, walking towards the entrance to the subway. It was a lucky day, we rented the last fast private subway available. It was waiting for us by the time we arrived in the station and we greeted the one which was in control of it, paying him beforehand. In those days, everything is paid first and received after. A stupid rule, but you still lived by it.

The ride was silent. Way more silent than what you would have wanted. The quietness made your heart even heavier, because there were these words you wanted so bad to tell him, but they just wouldn’t want to roll off and escape your lips. It was like they were glued to your mind. And that was all. You tried muttering them, but your heart would have started to beat like crazy even if you said the first word. But you said to yourself that you have to do it. Now or never.

“Hey, by the way, what’s our wish?” Jaemin broke the silence before you could do the same, but not with a similar topic. You thought for a few minutes about his question. “Remember how you said that if this day comes, we should go in the outside world?” he asked further. You froze in your place, pondering the option.

But it was the best option. You two weren’t ordinary humans. So if this day has to end with you running away from cannibals, so be it. You smiled at him.

“Then this should be our wish.”

It was, probably, the most stupid wish the ones at “The Wish Granter” ever heard. But at the same time they couldn’t say ‘no’ to us, because it wasn’t something forbidden. And it was a wish, after all. A fucking stupid one, but they had to grant it. And that was the most painful thing for them.

“Are you two sure about this?” the girl asked, worry for our sanity and fear written in her eyes.

“Positive.” Jaemin answered, making the girl to sigh deeply. She did a hand gesture to us to complete the forms and she went to talk with one of her superiors, you guessed. You and your best friend made eye contact, realising how crazy you two must be to wish for something like this. But hey, you only live once, right?

After a bit, you were done with the forms and the girl with black hair also came back. She sighed one more time and then told about what you had to do exactly to get the chance to even look at the Outer World, but the company would get hold of that and you were supposed to wait around fifteen minutes, until some guards would have escorted you both to a more hidden gate through which you had to go.

In another situation, you would have been more frightened to go to that place. Because it’s a ‘dangerous’ place, in which you would no one would come back alive. But that day? You felt too calm for such an event and you didn’t know if you should have been filled with fear or just happy that you were in ‘the same pot as Jaemin’.

Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t hear the doors of the office opening in a harsh way and you didn’t realise the ones which had to take you to the gate were there, until Jaemin leaned closer to you and whispered in his soft, low mellow voice:

“Y/N, it’s time to make the next step.”

Something in his voice was peaceful. Strangely peaceful maybe, but you didn’t question it. You had no reason to do so. At least not at that point. So you just smiled. Your smile was still fake, not half, but quarter. At least the whole thing was growing on you and slowly you were getting rid of all the thoughts which bothered you until now.

You nodded at him and you both have let yourselves to be guided by the city’s guards towards your wish.

Your damn weird and way too questionable wish. Even the guards seemed worried for you and Jaemin, but you two just decided to laugh it off with a stare directed at each other. There were probably safer wishes but who said you two liked to live in a safe pace? If you didn’t live when you had the chance, it’s your loss. But you were ready to live. You both were ready to make that day one which would have went in history. And maybe it did the next year, you never know.

It was going to be hell.

But that was something you both were ready to go through. Watching the gate lifting to be enough space for you to play a bit of limbo and be to the other side of the world. Side which you only heard in History about. Side which was filled with cannibals which had an excellent hearing, but could not smell things or see things that well. As long you two were quiet enough, you were supposed to live until midnight or even more, who knows.

You snapped out of your staring into the nothingness as the gate closed right behind you. And in that moment you could see. The beauty of the Outer World. Filled with all types of trees. With grass through the weak breeze of wind was going. The smell of flowers. The birds chiriping. Everything looked so peaceful for a place which was supposedly full of cannibals. It was too hard to comprehend.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jaemin whispered, being just as surprised of the look which this world was giving you two.

It was more than beautiful. It seemed real. This was the world in which people should have lived in. But they caged themselves in a fancy ass modernised place. Without the want to even fight for the Outer World. It gave you a sense of being free and maybe, after all, this wish wasn’t that stupid.

Or maybe you were too fast to say that.

Because right besides you was the most feared being by people, looking at you and waiting for you to just make one sound. One sound to end there. One sound and that thing would jump to rip off your skin off your neck. One sound and it was over. So you tried to stay still. You even stopped breathing, to not make any soft sound. It seemed to work after a while, because the cannibal got some space between you and itself. You dared to look at Jaemin which was as frightened in that moment. He seemed almost dead. The cannibal, was indeed terrifying when you were thinking of all the things which could do to you.

Suddenly you understood why the nation never tried to get back what they had in the past. The fear. The fear was the most strong emotion. Raised with fear and learnt that people, however, can’t act up against those beings. They seemed powerful, even if they deficited of the sense of smelling and looking. They were, superior. They weren’t normal humans. They were cannibals. Ready to tear you apart in the most disturbing ways. They just wanted meat and blood splattering around the ground. That’s what they all cared about.

It was something you didn’t want to encounter anymore. Just one meeting with one of these things and you already wanted to beg the guards to open the gates again so you can go back in safety.

Before you knew, you caught a glimpse of the cannibal sprinting towards God knows where probably. You couldn’t find the voice to tell Jaemin that you were fine. You felt like collapsing there and maybe never wake up again. You felt weak. That thing made you feel powerless in less than one second and you were hating that. So. Much.

“Hey, are you okay? Did it hurt you?” Jaemin’s soft, mellow voice made you melt and made your thoughts to disappear so you pondered the situation once again.

“Let’s make this day our best one so far.” you suddenly said, looking at him and smiling your real smile. He looked shocked at how serious you sounded and he broke into a lovely smile, agreeing.

It didn’t take you guys a lot to find an old path to walk on. The encounters with the cannibals weren’t something weird at this point. You only had to be silent enough, until they passed by you or they just took the conclusion you both weren’t even there. It was kinda easy? But the fear was still lingering inside you from the moment that thing was so close to you. You knew Jaemin was also afraid, because you were way to powerless in front of them. You had nothing to even harm them with. So you were just whispering the whole time.

Not sweet nothings, by the way.

Following the path, it took you to a past-town apparently. The houses and everything were in poor condition, but it actually didn’t seem that old. It looked like just few years ago the village was left. And… it seemed strange. Because the city you lived in has been built since 2080. So it was no way in hell that there were still people outside the modernised world. Or… was it possible? What if there were always people outside, but they just change locations a lot? What if other people knew how to deal with cannibals, but just those ingrained with fear didn’t?

It didn’t make sense. It felt like the world was hiding something from you and you were disappointed that you were going to find out just in that day. You looked in Jaemin’s direction. He looked… just as curious. And you saw the lust of finding answers in his eyes. It was weird. You always have seen this look in his eyes for different things. But this time was to a whole next level. And it made you interested in what was going through his mind. You were, perhaps intrigued by what he was thinking.

“Any thoughts?” you asked, while starting to make your way towards the village. “What does this inspires you?”

“Lies.” he stated and you couldn’t agree more. “Everything was a big lie until now.” he continued and you heard him sigh. It was, indeed, upsetting. If the humanity knew how to handle cannibals, why weren’t they trying to get rid of them. There wasn’t place for fear anymore. They were just cowards. So they were hiding, themselves inside a big fucking wall made out cybernetic wires. Hiding the secrets and beauty of the world. Hiding themselves from straight up battles for what they once owned.

Fucking cowards.

You were mad now. Just mad.

“I can’t believe we had the same mindset at them.” you suddenly said, as you arrived at the village sign on which was written: ‘Welcome to Sunnyvile!’. It was kinda dirty, but it was still readable so that was okay.

“Should we split to inspect this town faster?” Jaemin asked, and leaned onto the wood sign, waiting for your answer.

“Let’s not inspect it at all. We already took the conclusion for ourselves that this village was lived once, not long ago. It has no meaning. Maybe if we did find like a campfire, we could have said that those people are somewhere near, but no chance.” you said sternly, deciding just to go through it and offer curious looks at the different types of houses and such. It was really educating, as well. To some extent. Uh, maybe?

But besides the place being forgotten and just strange in general by the fact everyone left it, something was still odd. It was a feeling you just couldn’t suppress. It was lingering inside you and it felt heavy in your heart. It was triggering something inside your brain. Cold, never seen before, forgotten… old.

But you couldn’t get hold of what it was. You didn’t know what was bothering y-

Suddenly you felt your fingers interlacing with Jaemin’s and you were pulled closer to him. You felt warmness spreading across your body and little smile creeping up on your face. It wasn’t something weird for you two to hold hands or so. But lately, things were tingling inside you at every skinship with the boy. Those tingling things were… feelings. Feelings which you tried always to get rid of, because you knew somewhere deep inside, that you weren’t the one to make him happy.

And it hurt. Of course it did hurt. Because that’s how love works. You don’t get it sometimes, but that’s okay. It was okay. You two were still inseparable.

And once again, you wanted to tell him. You wanted to express what you couldn’t in all those years. To tell him how he lit up your world all the time. How he taught you to appreciate all the little things. How he was there when you were at your worst. How you always felt that you aren’t enough for him.

“Jaemin.” you said suddenly and stopped at the end of the village and turned to look at him. “I have something to tell you.” you whispered and then looked down. You could feel his questioning on you and you find a bit of trouble to breathe.

He looked behind your back and he gulped slowly, taking your hand and pulling you closer and starting to walk slowly and softly towards a house, watching whatever was behind you closely. He hid with you under some stairs from the entrance of the house.

“Shh.” he said as quietly as possible. Your turned a bit and you saw the cannibal which seems just like it was staring at you two. Your eyes opened wide open. Why was this happening? You either felt too anxious to say it or something was getting between your confession.

It seemed like it was staring into your soul. Deeply. Ready to jump on you. To tear you apart. To rip your skin off. And the wind going through leaves and grass wasn’t helping. The sky startening to darken as well. It seemed like a horror scene from a movie. But you weren’t sure you wanted to be part of it. Your heart rate was hurriedly raising up. You started to breathe heavily.

Suddenly, the thing wasn’t there anymore.

And it didn’t last long untl you heard it.

Screaming.

On the set of stairs you and Jaemin were under.

You covered your eyes, ready to burst into tears. The sound was awful. But it had meaning. You learnt from your father. If a creature screams when you didn’t do anything to it, it feels threatened by the place and it’s calling for help.

Calling for help…

Wait… Shit!

You dragged Jaemin out of that little space and started running with him towards the forest nearby, feeling his fear spreading across your body as well. But you couldn’t have hid forever from the cannibals. They would have searched for you two until morning. And it was something inside you telling that would have surely found you both at some point.

A single thing was going through your mind, which your father told you today, before going to the wish granting: ‘Survive my child, so the stars can remember you as the bravest from the braves.’ It was inspiring. And you were going to do that. You couldn’t have just died by the mouth of a fucking cannibal. It was pathetic. You and Jaemin have came so far.

After a lot of ruining, you two stopped for a bit, besides a river. The sound of it flowing was loud enough to cover your voices talking. Hopefully.

“What do we do?” you asked. “We can’t just keep running from them until we just have a heart attack.” you pointed out.

“We do it in the most stupid way. You know, the thing. As how it seems, this river goes down, but the ground doesn’t, so it might as well mean there is a gulf.” he said, trying to see something between the trees, but the light of the moon wasn’t enough at that point.

“What do we do, exactly, Jaemin?” you asked him confused.

“We scream.” he said after a bit of silence and turned to face you, locking his eyes with yours. He seemed so serious. But you were ready to follow him, no matter what. You had to it. For him. For your father. For yourself.

“This is it, then.” you agree and you two started walking towards the gulf, where the river was parting the land. And where the gods of the sky will tell stories about you and Jaemin, how you tricked everything and made it so far, taking deep secrets of the society with you. And keeping them for yourselves.

When you two arrived, you dared to look at the distance between the land and the river. It was huge indeed. But it had to work. It had to.

“Y/N?” Jaemin called your name and you faced him, with a questioning look. “I have to tell you something before we do this, but just tell me when you are ready to do it.”

You blinked five times in a span of two seconds and nodded your head, not thinking much at that moment.

“I think I am good to go.” you say, finally, looking at the night sky and wishing that everything would go as planned. “Let’s make this the best thing we ever did.”

After a little bit of chit chat about what and how, you interlaced your fingers with Jaemin’s, smiling. The truest smile you ever gave him in that day. It was near your ending point. But, in the last moments, everything should have been honest. You waited for the boy you loved to talk, to say whatever he had to say to you: ‘I actually hate you’, ‘You were the best friend I ever had’, ‘Thank you’, ‘I love y-’.

“I love you. A lot. I have always loved you. More than a friend. And I know you did and still do. You tried to tell me this the whole day. You were the greatest special someone I ever had. You were my best at times, you were the worst at some others. You were mine, even if not officially. But we were happy. We loved each other in silence, and I kinda regret it now. But I will never regret the fact that I chose you, always above others. And when I saw the Death Hotline called you too, I knew it might be fate. Even if I knew I was selfish. I didn’t want you to live without me. How you probably didn’t want me to live without you. I had the fear you will move on. And now? I am confessing in the most stupid and cheesy way. But hey, it was worth it. I guess.”

You were stunned. You didn’t expect that.

At all.

Who knew, the boy which you loved was dead in his tracks for you as well? Who knew that the so called ‘destinity’ shipped you two so much that made you both get a call that you had to die in the same day. Or was it just luck? You just couldn’t tell.

“Jaemin… I love you too. A lot. Thank you for being there for me when no one was. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being you. You were the love of my life.”

You both had ones of the brightest smiles. You were happy. Jaemin was happy. Now it was the time just finish your day and life.

You tightened your grip on Jaemin’s hand and he did the same. At his soft ‘3’, you two started screaming, already hearing movements in the forest and as you two were screaming, you let yourselves fall in the gulf, feeling how the crazy speed and the impact was going to rip you apart.

‘WARNING! DESYNCHRONIZATION IN PROCESS!

WARNING! DESYNCHRONIZATION IN PROCESS!

WARNING! DESYNCHRONIZATION IN PROCESS!

The subjects A and B did not survive the fall! The last project of ‘Our Last Words’ gathered enough informations to came to the next conclusion: Every subjects planted in the synchronization ended up becoming soulmates. I couldn’t find reasons why exactly, yet, but we are on the right way. With the accumulated informations, we can go through all the synchronizations and inspect every little thing. I will come back as soon as I process the entire scenes.’

The computer showed the message and then started to analyse all the past synchronizations of the project “Our Last Words”, which was supposed to prove that the Death Hotline always have an even number of people, from which one was another’s soulmate and they were dying because they didn’t confess until 17 years old.


End file.
